Lettre d'un mort
by Ynaf
Summary: Aloreuuuuh... L'une de mes premières fics FB... Et, comment dire... C'est la lettre d'un mort... Enfin, ça se comprend par soi même, quoi !


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne cherche pas à me faire d'argent sur leur dos ou sur le dos de leur créateur… (manquerait plus que ça --' Avec une fic aussi mal écrite… --')

blablatage : j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais, quand même... :S c'est l'une de mes premières fics FB :S

* * *

A vous qui lisez cette lettre. 

Ce que j'écris actuellement, je ne l'écris pour personne en particulier… je veux juste que quelqu'un sache… que quelqu'un soit mis au courant de l'horrible destinée de la famille Soma… Je veux que quelqu'un sache ce qui nous est arrivé… Pour en informer d'éventuels survivants ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une inutile bouteille à la mer, que personne ne prendra au sérieux… Peut-être que les personnes qui liront cette lettre ne seront pas les bonnes, peut-être que mon message se perdra, peut-être que jamais personne ne saura la vérité… que personne ne saura jamais rien de cette malédiction… Cette ignoble malédiction a cause de laquelle tout est arrivé… Cette malédiction qui nous enserre, et qui a causé notre perte… je veux que d'éventuels survivants comprennent… Je veux qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils sachent que la famille Soma n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Qu'ils sachent que ce n'est qu'une erreur… une stupide erreur qui a été refaite…

Je veux déjà vous parler de notre malédiction… 13 membres de la famille Soma ont étés maudits par les esprits des douze animaux du zodiaque et celui du chat… si nous sommes trop affaiblis ou que nous prenons dans nos bras une personne du sexe opposé, nous nous transformons… Notre chef de famille peut contrôler nos esprits, dans une certaine mesure… Il est un peu comme un Dieu tout puissant, auquel il nous est très difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit… C'était notre malédiction jusqu'à il y a peu de temps… Maintenant, la situation a dégénérée… On ne peut plus lutter…

Enfin, nous savons à quoi est liée cette malédiction… Mais c'est trop tard… Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir… ignorer toute ma vie que c'était un meurtre qui était à l'origine de cette malédiction… ignorer que 13 Soma s'étaient unis pour tuer le chef de leur famille, refusant totalement le pacte avec les Dieux, ce pacte qu'ils avaient passé pour pouvoir vivre toute leur vie ensemble, réunis… ignorer qu'ils l'avaient tué à cause de ce pacte qu'ils avaient choisi eux-mêmes de passer… Ignorer qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas assez libres, avec le choix qu'ils avaient fait… Que la seule solution qu'ils ont trouvée, à cette époque, c'était le meurtre… J'aurais voulu l'ignorer… Et ignorer aussi qu'Akito le savait. Qu'il l'a toujours su… qu'il n'a jamais cherché qu'à nous empêcher de recommencer, à sa manière… J'aurais voulu ignorer que celui qui est maudit par le chat est celui qui a le plus grand lien avec le responsable… avec le meurtrier… J'aurais voulu l'ignorer, et, maintenant, j'en viens même à regretter le destin qui aurait dû être le mien…

Nous l'avons tué… Nous, les 12… enfin, les 13… Oui, nous 13, nous nous sommes jetés sur lui… Mais c'est moi qui tenais le couteau qui s'est enfoncé dans sa gorge… Nous l'avons tué rapidement, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre le contrôle de nos esprits… Si seulement nous avions su que cette faculté n'existait que pour nous empêcher de commettre la même erreur, encore une fois… c'est à ce moment-là que nous avons aperçu le papier… son testament… Etait-il au courant qu'il allait mourir ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne pensais pas, avant de lire les dernières lignes du testament, mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr… il nous a tout révélé… Tout. Tout ce qui nous avait été caché était là-dedans… nous avons tout appris, tout compris… Nous avons commis une erreur… Et les Soma n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de la refaire…

Avant de lire ce papier, nous ignorions encore tout de ce qui avait provoqué la malédiction… Personne chez les 13 maudits ne savait comment elle avait débuté… Rin en avait bien une idée… elle ignorait tout du meurtre… Mais Akito le savait… comment ? Nous l'ignorons encore… Je ne le saurai probablement jamais… Mais quand nous avons appris ce qui c'était passé… Personne ne s'y attendait… Nous avons été maudits une deuxième fois… Et elle aussi… elle qui avait uniquement souhaité nous aider… Elle a été tuée, comme l'annonçait le testament d'Akito… « La personne la plus chère à celui qui tiendra le couteau mourra en même temps que moi »… Si seulement nous avions su que tuer Akito, c'était tuer Tohru… Tohru, ma très précieuse amie, pardonne-moi… Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait !

Nous avons été maudits une deuxième fois, par ma faute… Soma, pardonnez-moi ! C'est une maladie inconnue qui nous a frappés… Je ne suis pas atteint… si seulement ma mort pouvait réparer cette malédiction-ci, qui s'ajoute à la précédente… Mais c'est déjà trop tard… 3 d'entre nous sont déjà morts… Hiro, le mouton, Kisa, la tigresse, et Yuki, le rat… Kagura était déjà malade, mais elle s'est suicidée à la mort de Yuki… je ne savais pas qu'elle l'aimait… Elle a sauté dans un ravin… Et la maladie n'a pas frappé que les personnes déjà maudites, mais aussi des gens sans lien avec notre précédente malédiction… Mais uniquement des Soma. Hatori a beau être docteur, il ne peut rien faire… Lui-même est sûrement déjà atteint. Momiji, le lapin, l'est aussi. Si seulement nous avions su tout cela… Tout se passe comme l'annonçait la dernière phrase du testament d'Akito. Mais il est trop tard… Moi aussi, je vais mourir. Mais je veux que la personne qui me lira sache quelque chose d'essentiel… essentiel pour moi. Je lui dois mes excuses… Oui, je suis vraiment, réellement, sincèrement désolé… Tohru, pardonne-moi… C'est moi qui tenais le couteau d'Akito, le couteau qui t'a tuée… Si seulement j'avais su qu'en même temps, je libérais l'épidémie… Si seulement j'avais su que ce couteau que j'enfonçais dans la gorge d'Akito, je le faisais aussi traverser ta propre gorge, ma Tohru… Ma si précieuse amie, que j'ai tuée…

Si j'écris ces mots, ce n'est peut-être pas tellement pour que quelqu'un comprenne… Ce n'est peut-être en réalité qu'une confession du plus maudits de tous les maudits, de celui qui a refait la même erreur. J'ai tué Tohru. J'ai tué la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, la seule qui m'aimait vraiment malgré ce que je suis… J'ai tué Tohru, si gentille… j'ai tué Tohru, juste pour me venger… J'ai aussi tué Hiro… Kisa… Yuki… Kagura… Et tant d'autres Soma… Des Soma qui ne sont pas encore nés… des Soma qui avaient un avenir… des dizaines de personnes sont mortes par ma faute, beaucoup d'autres vont mourir… je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce poignard… Les autres maudits prétendent comprendre, mais je sais qu'ils me haïssent… ils ont peur de moi… Je ne peux pas supporter ces regards… Je ne veux pas les voir mourir les uns après les autres… Je ne veux plus penser à chaque instant que je suis le responsable, le seul, et que j'ai tué Tohru… que je l'ai tuée, sans même le savoir…

Je suis un lâche… J'ai tué Tohru, qui m'avait tant aidé… Et j'ose encore me comporter comme un lâche… vous êtes en train de lire la lettre d'un mort… J'écris assis à une petite table, dans la pièce où j'aurais dû être enfermé… Il y a une corde accrochée à l'une des poutres… Je vais rejoindre Tohru… au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, je serai déjà mort… Je ne serai plus qu'un souvenir… Un mauvais souvenir… c'est ma dernière lettre… la lettre d'un mort.

Pardon Kisa ! Pardon Hiro ! Pardon Yuki ! Pardon Kagura ! Pardon Momiji ! Pardon Hatori ! Pardon à vous tous, à tout ceux que je vais tuer, à tout ceux que j'ai tués… Pardonnez-moi, vous tous, Soma ! Et, Tohru, je t'en supplie… Excuse-moi… je suis vraiment désolé… Tohru, toi qui m'étais si précieuse… Pardonne-moi !

Kyo Sôma

* * *

Woilà, c'est tout :S Alors ? Vos avis ? (reviews, pitié !) 


End file.
